The Hero and the Fire companion piece
by HPfan1952
Summary: Okay as I mentioned in the final chapter to The Hero and the Fire, I was willing to post a rated M companion piece. So here it is, set about 3 days later. If your underage you should not be reading this...end of story.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. This is the companion rated M piece to The Hero and the Fire and it takes place about three days after the final chapter. As I mentioned in my summary if you are under age you should not be reading this. This is my final, final warning, I know I can't stop you but, don't say I didn't try. _

A single flicking candle lit the small area of the countertop against the night filling the unlit loft. Soft music played in the background breaking the quiet. Kate stared down at the small amount of spaghetti remaining in the plate shared between them. "Your shoulder still sore," she asked, digging her fork in. She twirled it on instinct trying to collect as much of the diner as possible and still leave some for Rick. Slowly devouring the small bite, she was too busy waiting for an answer to notice the oddity of a noodle suddenly not drifting up from the plate but rather drifting in from the side. Her mouth followed the trail of pasta of its own accord, ending its progression in a meeting of lips. She pulled back and gave Castle a mock scowl of severity. "You planned that." In response he only grinned mischievously, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"To answer your question," Rick began slipping from his stool, and taking her hand in his own, tugging her to her own feet. Spinning her once, he pulled her close, swaying in time to the slow music. "Satisfied," he whispered, pressing a kiss in her hair. Kate smiled into his shoulder, allowing his gentle movements to lull her senses into quiet bliss, his unmistakable scent and loving arms tickling at her desires.

"You look lovely, this evening," he said, softly kissing her.

She bit her lower lip as he took both her hands into his own, a gentle smile crossing his face, the flicker of the candle dancing in his gaze. Castle led her slowly away, his eyes never once leaving hers.. Step by step her heart rate rose to steady drum until inch by inch they crossed threshold into his room.

Closing his door behind her, he continued the slow march forward, pulling her along until they stood facing each other at the bedside. The gentle smile still on his features, Rick drew her closer, laced his fingers with her right hand, and clasped it close to his racing heart. Her other hand he raised to his lips, each tender kiss he placed sending shivers deep into her core. She trembled slightly and took a deep breath. Raising his attention from her hand, he studied her a moment before the smile returned to his face. Resting her hand upon his shoulder, he held the side of her cheek in his hand and pulled her face closer.

"I love you," he whispered, before brushing his lips against hers, gentle at first but increasing with passion until she yielded. The wave that rolled through her as his tongue consumed every part of her mouth nearly shattered her into a thousand pieces. She answered his fire with her own, entering his world with reckless abandon. Kate felt his hand slide from her cheek and into her hair, keeping her locked to his lips. It grew in intensity, the back and forth game of hunger and desire forcing them to grapple for any place their hands could find for purchase, neither one daring to break the connection between them.

The need for air forced Kate to break away, her heart fighting to flee the constrains of her chest. Opening her eyes, she found herself inches away from his face, his deep breaths in time with her own. Rick's eyes searched hers, digging deep into the well within. Kissing her softly on the lips, he slowly worked on the buttons of her blouse tugging it free from her slacks as he reached the last. She held her breath as gentle hands slipped beneath the fabric over her shoulders, pushing back the collar and revealing bare skin. Breaking the tender barrage on her lips, he continued the sentiment across her cheek, down her neck, and to the hollow of her shoulder. Air found her lungs once more a deep sigh of contentment escaping her the moment he massaged her bare skin between tiny nips of his teeth, and caresses of his lips, as he guided her sleeves down her arms to her wrists, his hands hovering just above her flesh. Shirt dropping to the floor, she wrapped her freed arms around his neck, trailing down to relieve him of his own attire one button hole at a time. Kate halted four buttons in.

"Rick," she whispered, her eyes fixed on the bruising to his chest.

"I'll be alright."

"I don't want you in pain."

"Kate," he breathed, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "I'll be fine. Tougher stuff," he finished with a quiet smile, the joking note in his voice. A contented chuckle burst from her frame to be caught by his kiss. It remained a slow but steady meeting, her hands gently finishing off the buttons and relieving him of his shirt in blind serenity, as she wrapped her leg around his bringing them closer together. Rick's hands slipped from her shoulders and traced down her sides halting at the edge of her pants, and lightly following it around to the front and grappling at the clasps, brushing the skin just hidden beneath the fabric with soft fingers.

Relieved of her outerwear she twisted towards the bed carefully bringing him down with her, secure arms holding her tight. She slipped her hands down his chest to the front of his pants loosing the belt and fasteners keeping it in place. His hand directed its way to her bare hip, hungrily pulling her closer the second his own clothing fell away. Gently he guided her to the head of the bed, resting her head upon the soft pillow. Her hands twined through his hair, the slow kiss turning to a wildfire once more, the final layers of clothing disappearing in the controlled frenzy.

He broke the kiss to stare down at her, as if committing this moment to memory. Gently he lowered himself to her, not yet claiming her as his own but as a lover coming to rest with his beloved. He trailed a hand down her flesh, and kissed her deeply but slowly keeping the fires in check, keeping the pot from boiling over. His hand followed the contour of her frame, rolling over her hip and dancing along her thigh, until it trailed back up the inside of her leg. She took a sharp breath at the sensation from the contact it made. Rick broke the kiss a second time and stared at her once more, an impish grin on his face. "Does that tickle, Detective?" he whispered playfully, momentarily increasing his efforts, forcing her to close her eyes and hold back the primal gust of air threatening to escape her lips. She reached down and pushed his hand away. He scowled at her mockingly and found his way back, sending another sensation running through her. She pushed his hand away again starting a playful battle of back and forth, little bouts of laughter escaping her, until she finally gripped his hand in her own and laced his fingers with hers.

"If you don't stop, I am going to twist your ear off," she said with mock severity.

"Promise?" he asked mischievously.

In response she gripped his nose gently with her free hand, and kissed him. He returned her sentiment in another deep slowly burning kiss. Releasing his hand she wrapped her one arm around him and twisted the other into his hair pulling him deeper into the motion of his lips on hers. Each give and take of their tongues, rocking them together into the rhythm of their hearts. The world slowed as he straddled himself over her, keeping caring eyes fixed on her. Her heart rate magnified, her breathing coming in slow, open mouthed breaths. She could just feel him hovering near her, and she felt every possible touch he placed, every breath he breathed. Tenderly he came to her, the moment he slid through feeling like a mix of fire and ice to her soul.

"I love when you laugh, Kate," he whispered in her ear. "You never look more beautiful." He brought his gaze to her eyes. "For the rest of my life I am going to tease the hell out of you. I hope you know that. I want that smile more than anything in this world." She felt the first slow and steady thrust forward; the gasp she had held back burst forth into the world, like a bird set free. She gave him his desire; a soft laugh breaking her lips. He studied her eyes, and lowered his lips to hers lavishing attention until he stole away her breath. His hips followed the gentle beat of his kiss, forcing her to stifle her moans of pleasure in his mouth at each forward and retreat. She felt his hands fight their way over her flesh, alternating between holding her and caressing her. Hot and cold, fast and slow. It was a battlefield of passion, love being the final victor.

She felt her body tense, and she arched into him, gripping a fist full of his hair in one hand and digging her nails into his back with the other. She called his name, quietly or loudly she knew not. He pulled her close, his movements becoming deliberate and feverish, pushing her towards the brink of the chasm. Heat built between them and sweat covered their bodies. Her breathing came in quick pants, and she could feel her heart racing in time with his. She gave a primal cry as she felt herself tip over the edge, and the world burst into a sensation. All she could taste was his kiss, all she could hear was his growls of pleasure, all she could feel was his love; all the world was gone but him, her lover, her friend.

…..

Sweat dripped from his nose onto her chest as it took deep calming breaths beneath him. He studied her, as she opened her eyes to greet him with a smile of silent contentment. Rick felt himself melt. Felt the strange combination of being weak yet strong, he had only ever read about, only ever wrote about. He felt the desire to soar to the skies, yet he could hardly breathe. Swallowing hard, he leaned forward and kissed her before resting his head against her heart, listening to each beat it made. He felt her weave a hand through his hair, brushing it from his face. Bit by little bit, the aches, pains, and stings of his ribs, his shoulder, his cuts, bruises and burns crept up on him, forcing him to wince visibly. _I need my sling._

"Rick."

He looked up at her.

"I thought you said you'd be okay," she asked, concern permeating her voice.

"I might have exaggerated a bit."

She shook her head, and tugged gently on his shoulders, pulling him level with her. The fire in her eyes instantly dulled the pain, but raised the beat of his heart. Rick placed his arms around her, drawing her close. Kate buried her face in his chest, gently kissing the bruises. He ran his hand threw her tangled hair, quietly reveling in the sensation. Time ticked by slowly until he realized she had stopped. Shifting his attentions to her face, he realized she had fallen asleep, the smile still on her lips. A smile of contentment spread across his face as he gently kissed her cheek, and laid his head back against his head board.

_***Author's note: Okay, I have officially learned one thing. I hate writing romance, lol. Well I hope that came out well. I normally do not write sex scenes, so this is sort of a first for me. I tried to keep things somewhat tasteful as is my way but I think I may have leaned a little too far in the other direction, lol.***_


End file.
